Through the Flames
by jillyred
Summary: A three part story set just after the second world war, people have been hurt and dreams have been broken. In a small town in rural Cornwall, will wrongs be made to rights as strangers become friends. lemon USUK
1. Chapter 1

A Talk with a Stranger

Arthur had never had an easy life, like many people he struggled seemingly everywhere he went. However, now he had hit rock bottom, he was homeless and penniless, he was merely twenty and had absolutely nothing to his name. He slept under a small bridge where he sometimes saw a few prostitutes and drug dealers waiting for their usual customers. That was how he met Francis Bonnefoy, a French man at the end of his rope just as Arthur was, however, Arthur steered himself away from both selling himself and drug dealing, he was a good man and couldn't bring himself to do it. Instead he sat on the streets during the day and begged for a few pennies for his meals. Often he got nothing, but he was used to the dull ache of hunger. He slept mostly out of the rain but he always seemed to have a cold, today however he had been lucky; he had gained quite a bit of money so was able to buy himself a decent meal with enough for tomorrow. Arthur wasn't happy with his life, far from it, but he was at peace with it, he realized quickly that some people weren't supposed to live well, some people were supposed to die early on the streets and be completely forgotten. Arthur just happened to be one of the unlucky ones.

Arthur was sitting under his bridge trying to sleep when someone came running under from the pouring rain, he sniffed and shivered once he was out of the downpour. Arthur opened a bleary eye and saw what he thought must have been an angel, a dishevelled dripping wet angel. He had golden blonde hair that seemed to shimmer even in the darkness, with a small tuft of hair that was stubbornly stick up separate from the rest of his well kempt locks. He had a strong jaw line the held his perfect blemish free face on his broad shoulders, and the rest of his body was toned and oozing sex. Arthur's favourite part however were his sparkling blue eyes and his soft pink lips, they certainly made his face a nice to look at.

The boy finally turned more and looked under the bridge where he had found shelter and when he saw Arthur he blushed a little, and moved away from him. Arthur sighed and sat up wearily. "Why did you move away boy?" He asked croakily, even if he did know why he had; he wanted to hear this angel speak. He just started and stared at him.

"S-sorry" He said, he was clearly ashamed at his behaviour but couldn't bring himself to look at him. Arthur coughed uncomfortably and smiled at him, which was quite difficult through the sleepiness that held him.

"That's alright lad, what are you doing down here?" He asked him curiously, it wasn't normally men like this one would be seen down here in the slums. No it was old dirty perverts and shady teenagers, looking for drugs or sex. Someone like this man should not be lingering down here with the rest of the homeless and frail.

"Ah, just needed to get away" He said with a nervous demeanour. Arthur nodded and shifted around where he sat, patting the ground next to him indicating for him to take a seat, the boy looked around nervously before taking the seat.

"Why don't you tell me about it?" Arthur asked quietly, a small smile on his face as he asked him.

The boy seemed awfully surprised but he sighed heavily and looked at him, as though he was about to start his story. "I guess I will start from the beginning" He said in a beautiful voice. Arthur laughed which quickly turned into a cough but passed it off quickly.

"The beginning is generally the best place to start" He added, taking the water Alfred offered and drinking it greedily.

"Well, it started when I was a lot younger, and I said to my dad that I wanted to play football" He began slowly.

"Ahh is that American?" Arthur asked curiously.

"Yes American football, dude I would have said soccer otherwise, we are in the U.S. after all" He said with a weary sigh.

"Ah yes, my apologise lad, please continue" Arthur said with a wave of his hand and he pulled his thick lice filled coat further around himself.

"Well, ever since I said I wanted to do it, they have gained some weird expectations of me, that I have to be the best, and when I don't get the best they say they are disappointed in me. It isn't like I don't try hard, I do all the time, because I love football-well I loved it- until well all this started happening" He sighed and leant against the wall of the bridge Arthur followed him with his eyes, ever watchful of ever last movement of this angel. "So now I find I don't even like playing anymore, and it has been my dream forever to be a football star, now it seems like something my parents want. I don't know what the difference is between my dream and theirs anymore" Alfred stopped completely then.

"Is that all lad?" Arthur asked curiously.

The boy just glared at him. "The pressure to be perfect is horrible, and I just feel like they are bullying me, they put me on ridiculous diets make me exercise in front of schoolwork, they just see my schooling as a necessary burden. But I really like school, especially science and stuff, and I know I can do really well if they gave me more of a chance" He told him, trying to explain his reasoning for needing a break.

"Okay, you have peer pressure, dear, have you ever thought about saying no?" Arthur asked bluntly looking at him with a simple expression on his face as though the idea of saying no had always been an option.

"I don't have a choice I have to do what they say" Alfred said with a humph, he crossed his arms and pouted, which made Arthur laugh. However, yet again he dissolved into a coughing fit.

"You always have a choice. They can't force you to act while you are on that field" He said smiling as though it was the most simplest things in the world.

"But I want to do good!" The blonde whined.

"Then why would you complain about them pushing you?" He then countered his argument. Alfred groaned and let his head fall into his hands.

"I don't know, maybe I'm an idiot"

"Ah dear I am sure that isn't true, now love, let me tell you a few things" Arthur began, getting himself a little more comfortable. "Take everything you have, everything you gain in life as a complete sucesss, even if it doesn't go to plan. You miss a play? But still win, you are doing fine. Your cake is a little crispy, you tried, you prevailed, it is still a win. You come second in a race, which is a win to you, take everything in your stride" Arthur began with a solemn start. "Always, always strive for that number one spot, but don't be sad if you don't reach it you know you tried your utmost, make sure you are proud of yourself, you do it for you and no one else. Okay dear?" He told him all this with a heavy heart.

"I will try"

"Everything you have, cherish it I have never had much of anything, but everything I did get I was happy with it, because I never had much I appreciated it all the more. Those who have more don't realise what they have, and then it is gone, they suffer all the worse" He said with a smirk.

"I promise, I will try" The angel said with sincerity. "You are quite smart from and old homeless guy" He added.

"Ah but I am not old dear, only twenty" He coughed heavily, seeing the blood that was expelled but ignored it, it wasn't out of the norm.

"Re-really?" He said with a squeak in his voice.

Arthur just laughed at him. "Yes dear"

"I am nearly eighteen" He replied. "You are quite handsome behind the dirt" He added with a faint blush, his out of the blue comment only made Arthur laugh more.

"I am afraid I don't have the luxury of caring about my looks" He said with the wave of his hand. "But you certainly are way out of my league" The boy just blushed brighter and then shook his head.

"You aren't, just, I doubt my mother would approve of me dating a homeless person" He said with a little mirth in his voice.

"Ah most likely not, I am definitely not someone you could bring home" He said with a smile.

"I have to go" Alfred said suddenly. "I should get home, I have to, have a talk with my parents" Giving Arthur a soft smile he leaned closer. "Thanks for talking to me, it really has helped, let me give you something in return" Arthur turned so he could see him, and was surprised at the short gap in between their faces. Alfred leaned in and kissed him with those baby soft lips, so pink and perfect, Arthur smiled softly and they both pulled away.

"Thank you" He said quickly.

"I'll be back" Alfred said as he stood and stepped away from him.

"No need" Arthur said, he didn't know how much longer he could last in this cold world, he could feel it in his bones as though they were preparing him for his own exit.

"Tomorrow and I will help. I'll be your hero and help you, I promise" Arthur said nothing more and just smiled as he left watching that beautiful boy run into the distance, to a strong future and a golden one. The one who had shown him sympathy, the simple act of affection, a first kiss he that he would always remember, one that would be imprinted on his soul as he passed.

Arthur slipped down the wall and lay himself down on the concrete floor, bundling up his thick hood and other clothing as a makeshift pillow. He settled himself in for a rough night, but the thought that kept him going was that he may see that angel again, and maybe even learn his name. Arthur dreamt that an angel with bright blue eyes help to guide him to the heavens, he went willingly and without trouble, those eyes were too perfect for him to deny.

He didn't come back the next day, or the day after that, in fact, it was another week before the angel returned. The boy's name? Alfred F. Jones, he returned to the bridge and found Arthur in the exact same spot he had left him, he wandered over with a smile on his face and tried to shake him awake.

Arthur was already dead.

Alfred wept for the man who have had met the night, then he carried his stiff body to the hospital, unsure what to do with him; he was buried in a reasonable graveyard at his demand. He had started a simple tough life, and it ended the same way, he had fought with the cold in his lungs but in the end the disease won out, killing it's host in the process.

Alfred was forever guilty for being unable to return that very next day to help the man, but Arthur, he wasn't sorry, nor was he was sad. He was locked forever in his dream, of his blue eyed angel.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Once Alfred had established himself within the town, he soon found a few nice places to take Arthur for a date. There were a few lovely little tea rooms, as well as a nice restaurant, he just had to decide what he was going to do. He eventually came to the conclusion that the restaurant would probably be best, even though he knew the man would appreciate the tea rooms all the same. He wandered into the place and queried them about getting a reservation, the maîtrede said there was a table free tomorrow evening and Alfred quickly booked it for Arthur and himself. He smiled happily at the small energetic Italian man as he left.

He wandered back to the hotel and was greeted once more by Elizaveta. "Hello there Alfred how are you?"

"I'm alright, taking Arthur out for dinner, we've become closer friends since I decided to stay here" He told her with his signature grin.

"Well he has seemed awfully chipper since you have been here. Glad to see him happy" She grinned back and let him pass into the dining room for supper. He sat at the window gazing into the back garden, his face lit up when he saw Arthur limping heavily up the lawn, a small watering can at hand. He was smiling a little as he fed his pansies; Alfred sipped at his coffee as he watched him.

He looked so peaceful and happy as he watered his plants, Alfred laughed a little when he saw him talking to them as well. Of course from the angle Alfred was at Arthur couldn't see him, it wasn't until he turned to face him did Arthur notice, he stumbled a little and splashed water all down himself. Alfred laughed at him as he cursed and began to wipe himself down, Arthur blushed and put the watering can down and walked inside. He sat heavily and crossed his arms whilst looking away from Alfred, he cheek red with embarrassment, "Did you get wet Artie?" Alfred said with a cheeky grin.

Arthur sputtered. "Shut it git, it's your bloody fault you scared me" His cheek got a little more heated.

"But you were looking so adorable, I couldn't help but watch you" He gently let his leg run against Arthur's, he choked a little and turned his head to look out the window, but his leg remained in place. "Will you let me take you on a date tomorrow?"

"Yes" Arthur breathed.

Alfred beamed before glancing around the room, it was empty. He placed his hand on Arthur's and smiled. Arthur' hand turned and gripped his. "Shut it wanker" Arthur said before Alfred could say a word, but still Arthur was smiling.

"You look good when you smile like that, I'm glad you are giving me a chance"

"Well you are the first person who can look at me without feeling uncomfortable; anyone who gets past my disfigurement can't stand my personality" Arthur told him honestly, letting his fingers settles into Alfred's, his body now relaxing.

"Well I felt uncomfortable" Arthur clenched around his fingers, Alfred only smiled. "But that was because you made me feel nothing I had ever felt before. It's not fair that you do that to me, even without realising it Artie" Arthur gaped at him, his eye flickering with flames of passion.

"You are a git you know that?" Arthur said bluntly to him.

"Yes, but I'm all yours" Alfred replied as he leaned closer to him, Arthur was once more surprised by the answer but also secretly pleased. Alfred stood and then held a hand out to him. "Let me escort you to bed young sir" He said jokingly as he held out an arm. Arthur rolled his eye but took the proffered arm, using it to leverage himself out of his seat.

"You know I am probably older than you lad" Arthur began as they started to walk slowly from the dining room.

"Well I am twenty now, how old are you?" He asked softly as they moved past Elizaveta. She smiled at Alfred as Arthur waddled next to him, a knowing glint in her eye.

"Twenty-three lad, twenty-four soon" He added with a small sigh.

"Still young then, you're not much older than me" Alfred then moved closer to his ear as they reached the bottom of his stairs. "I can be your toy boy" Arthur coughed and spluttered, his face burning bright red.

"Oh you are awful Alfred" He said with a little mirth in his voice, Alfred grinned and let Arthur make his way up the stairs. Alfred followed. Once Arthur was upstairs he glanced back at Alfred but let him follow him into his bedroom. Arthur at on his bed and gently moved to take of his sweater vest and shirt. Quite quickly his hands were replaced with Alfred's own and his top half was quickly exposed. Alfred pushed him onto the large bed and began to stroke his body, easing his fingers across his burns and scars. Arthur lay there breathing erratically his chest rising and falling rapidly at Alfred's administrations, he could feel his own blood pulsating heavily and soon he felt himself rising, the touches were so foreign and completely irresistible.

"I want to do this right Arthur" He said as he lowered his hands to his trousers, unbuttoning them with ease.

"Just-you-you are" Arthur said, his voice sounding desperate, his words dragging out in long moans. Alfred pulled down his trousers then stopped. Arthur whined uncomfortably until he felt Alfred move closer to him. His own clothed body was flush against Arthur's naked one.

"You have no idea how hard it is for me to deny you this" Alfred began. "But I want it to mean something, so I can't" He said, Alfred's hand trailed up his side and he let his head fall into the crook of Arthur's neck. Arthur shivered.

His leg soon grew heavy and he moved Alfred momentarily so he could remove his prosthetic leg, easing off the clunky clips and pushing the heavy wooden thing onto the floor and out of the way, it felt a lot better now that it was gone. "Su-such a tease" He groaned at Alfred's words and his gentle stroking. Alfred smiled and lay a small kiss on Arthur's neck who then twitched with desire. Alfred moved off of him and eased him into his pyjama bottoms, as much as he hated to do so, he didn't want Arthur to merely be one of his conquests. Arthur let him dress him, nearly a pile of mess beneath him. Soon he was in his nighty clothes and Alfred moved him into his bed and pulled the covers up. He tucked the man in who just watched him as he moved; he closed his eye and shifted into a more comfortable position. Alfred smiled and brushed his hair before leaving the room and heading down the stairs. He waved to Elizaveta as he left, she merely giggled and finalised the closing of the hotel for the night.

Arthur had never let anyone see him so vulnerable since being with Daryl. He let Alfred help him to bed, let him tuck him in, undress him. For the first time in so many years he was beginning to relax, lose the tension in his body and actually felt loved and cared for. Arthur wanted Alfred, he wanted to make love to the man, feel him close and that ultimate feeling of vulnerability. He wanted the man more than anything he had ever before, even Daryl and that made him feel awful, despicable, lowly, and he couldn't seem to shift those thoughts from his mind. He felt as though he would be cheating on him, he had spent the night and the next day contemplating his predicament, but when he saw that perfect face gazing at him through the window all his worries seemed forgotten.

He wanted to visit Daryl again, he wanted to go to his grave and ask him if he could move on. If he was forgiven for being thankful; that he was dead, for crying at nights when he had gone to bed,. He had so many things he needed to say to him, things he wanted to ask even though he wouldn't get any answers, he knew he just needed to tell him.

He fell asleep with his mind whirling and spinning with these thoughts, and he dreamt of meeting Daryl, except he was whole and sound of mind, and sat in the park as they used to. Arthur woke with a tear-stained face.

Alfred found Arthur drinking his tea outside in the communal garden the next morning and sat next to him with his coffee. "Mornin' Artie, you ready for tonight?" He asked and took a gulp of his drink, sighing with relief.

"Tonight?" He questioned with a quirk of his eyebrows.

"Yes, we have a date remember?" He grinned.

"Oh yes, sorted already is it. Well what time shall I be ready?" His face was tinged with warmth as blood rushed to his face.

"About seven-thirty, I'll pick you up"

"Alright then love, are we walking?"

"No I got a car today" Alfred said with a grin. "Oh and a job too, so I will be busy tomorrow during the day, just as a bag packer down the local shop" He stated softly, it was rather menial but it was a job nonetheless and he was happy to be even working.

"If you wanted a job you could have asked me" Arthur said looking at him with soft eyes.

"Nah it's okay Artie, gotta do something myself right?" He smiled.

"I suppose so love" Arthur then stood and wandered away. "I am going to have a nap before we go out. Didn't get much sleep last night"

"Alright Artie" Alfred then rushed over to him and quickly kissed his cheek before leaving him gaping. He wandered upstairs and tried to figure out what he was going to wear for the most important date of his life. He looked through his clothes and eventually settled with a shirt and tie with smart black trousers to match. He smiled nervously at himself in the mirror and walked downstairs to get his car ready.

It was getting dark when he finally went to get Arthur, who opened his door after a few moments. Alfred was immediately stunned by his looks, he was getup in a dark blue suit and a red tie, his hair still wasn't tamed but it looked as though he had tried to comb it. "Sorry about my hair, just won't do as it's told" Alfred just laughed at him and ruffled his hair with his large hands.

"You look gorgeous"

"Ah thank you" He pushed him away and then passed him as he walked out, Alfred followed obediently.

"I'm parked just there" Alfred said pointing towards his car, Arthur limped over and Alfred moved to open the car and let Arthur get himself settles in. The drive into town was somehow awkward and tense. There was this intense silence and electricity sparking between them. Alfred drove stiffly with his hands gripping the wheel, but soon they were parked up and he ran to open the door for Arthur, grinning as he did so. Arthur tutted at him but took his arm to help himself out of the car. He guided him to the restaurant where they were shown to a very private area in the back, and were left mostly undisturbed.

"How are you love?" Arthur asked breaking the silence that had formed between them, it shattered in that moment and they began to talk through the night. They talked of Alfred's life in London and about his parents actually immigrating to England from America, they talked of Daryl, and the air was relaxed and happy.

"Alfred?" Arthur began.

"Yes Artie?"

"I want to go and visit Daryl, I want to see his grave" Arthur said softly, a small smile on his face. Alfred leant forwards and placed a hand on Arthur's cheek, he leaned into his hand and closed his eye, letting Alfred's thumb stroke his face.

"Do you want me to take you?" He asked the man he was quickly falling for.

"I dare say you must" Arthur clasped Alfred's hand and softly lay a kiss on his palm. Alfred's stomach flipped and he blushed heavily; Arthur smirked and kissed the back of his hand, then slowly worked his way up the rest of his arm. Kissing the inside of his wrist and up the calf of his arm laying fleeting kisses on the inside of his elbow, Alfred has closed his eyes and let him continue until he groaned and pulled his arm away.

"You have to stop Artie, before I take you right now on this table" Arthur just rolled his eye at the crude comment but his small smirk remained.

"So you'll take me?" Arthur asked again.

"Sure I will, I offered didn't I?" Alfred said and took his hand once more. "Maybe in a couple of weeks we can head up there, how's that for you?"

"Sounds perfect, I'll start planning, we can make it a small holiday, how does that sound?"

"A holiday with you sounds pretty damn fine to me Artie"

They spent the rest of the evening planning what they were going to do, the money and food they would need, the various activities they would like to do, the evening was incredibly pleasant and the sexual tension writhed between them.

When they had finished very late into the evening they drove back to the hotel and Arthur let Alfred around the back through a private gate and into his garden towards his private home on the back of the large hotel. "This is lovely Arthur" Alfred said as he grabbed Arthur's hand as they walked.

"Well I wanted my own privacy so sectioned this off for myself" Arthur was smiling so serenely that Alfred was taken aback by the beauty of his peaceful face.,

"Arthur I'm going to kiss you now" Alfred said suddenly and spun Arthur around to face him.

"Well you do-" Arthur was cut off by Alfred claiming his lips, pushing them closer together. Arthur moaned and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, moving his lips with Alfred's letting him dominate their kiss. Alfred's hands moved around his waist and then slipped downwards over his buttocks, Arthur's heart sped and he let himself be pulled closer by Alfred. Alfred's hand roamed over his body and soon Arthur could feel Alfred's pulsing manhood pressing against his leg. Arthur groaned as he felt is, it was making him want Alfred with a burning passion, there was nothing more he wanted right now than Alfred writhing and moaning with him as the heat rose between them. However, Alfred pulled away from him panting, leaving Arthur stumbling forwards a little. He was ashamed to say that he whined a little as he lost the passion between them.

"I want to wait Arthur" He said breathily.

"You're a sod you know" Arthur said as he adjusted his erection pressing painfully in his trousers. Alfred smirked and grabbed him between his legs, making Arthur let out a 'manly' squeak. Alfred began to move his hand rubbing and pulling at him. Arthur's legs were shaking and he began to moan with pleasure "Ah-hah Al-Alfred!" When his name was spoke with such desire Alfred quickly untied Arthur's trousers and pushed them down, releasing his already weeping member, Arthur had fallen against the wall of his home and was close to sliding to a seated position. Alfred held onto his hips and lowered his body.

"Wh-what the bloody-AHHH! Oh god!" Arthur exclaimed when Alfred took his length into his mouth, beginning to move up and down on his pulsing erection, he began to hum causing Arthur to shout and grip his hair. He was reaching his end in a pitifully short time and called out Alfred's name as he came into his hot, wet, mouth, who swallowed everything Arthur gave him, licking his lips and pulling away. He stood quickly and held onto Arthur as he swayed, Arthur let his arms slide around his neck and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Is that better?" Alfred asked, holding his hands daintily on his waist.

"Shut it git" He replied sleepily, Alfred however, could feeling him smiling against his skin. He then hefted him into his arms; Arthur grumbled but otherwise didn't protest. Alfred walked him through the house and grunted a little as he climbed the stairs and finally made his way into the bedroom. He gently settled Arthur under the covers as his eye fluttered open to look at him.

"Sleep here with me" Arthur asked dreamily.

"I don't know if I'd be able to resist you Artie" He said as he eased off his prosthetic leg and rumpled clothes.

"I don't care wanker, get in and hold me" He said and pulled Alfred down, he stumbled but moved onto the other side of the bed. It wasn't long before they were both asleep. Alfred's long arms wrapped tightly and protectively around Arthur who curled up with him, a small smile on his face as he dreamt.


End file.
